Untouched
by CeliaR.Anania
Summary: What happens when Yumichika decides to irritate a drunken Ikkaku. IkkaYumi


My first fanfic, yay !

i'm so sorry i know it's short, but there's a another chapter coming up in a week or so.

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach.

* * *

Ayasegawa Yumichika, the fifth seat of Squad 11, was pacing the room he shared with his afterlife long friend Madarame Ikkaku.

The beautiful man was worried. Worried and furious! It's 3 am and Ikkaku had still to come back home. Yumichika knew his partner could perfectly take care of himself but still he couldn't help it. And the fact that he knew the third seat was probably still at the bar or a night club didn't help either. He couldn't bare thinking of all those filthy whores grinding against his best friend it was so un-beautiful and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it made him extremely jealous.

Yumichika sighed and rubbed the sides of his forehead, trying to calm himself. "Stop doing this to yourself Ayasegawa. You'll get wrinkles." he said talking to himself in an effort to calm down. Deciding to go to bed instead. Even though he knew he couldn't, not unless Ikkaku was right there with him giving the fact that the fifth seat always snuck into his best friend's futon when they slept. Dismissing Ikkaku from his head, he sat on his dresser, brushing his midnight hair that reached his jaw line and staring at his reflection on the mirror. Showing how feminine and beautiful the man is. It just left him wondering why Ikkaku wouldn't want him as anything more than a friend. At that thought Yumichika angrily stood up throwing his hairbrush on the piece of wood that contained most of his beauty supplies. He was so mad at himself for not being able to do something as simple as to keep his muscular, rough yet graceful bald friend off his mind. At his last thoughts, Yumichika felt like crying from frustration.

And just as he was heading to his futon he sensed Ikkaku's reiatsu coming closer. Just as expected. The door opened to show a drunk, sweaty Ikkaku. The third seat was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Obviously indicating how great his night was. It wasn't the first time he's done that and Yumichika has had enough of that. He stood in the middle of their room, his hands on his hips and frowning up at his best friend. "Had fun, Ikkaku?" Was all he said. Glaring at Ikkaku as he chuckled and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Why're ya' scowlin' Yumi~ missed me?" Ikkaku slurred.

In response Yumichika scoffed "You can't be this irresponsible Ikkaku! Thank God we only have guard duty tomorrow other wise you would've fell asleep training the new recruits!" Ikkaku waved his hand dismissively at what his partner said. Being too drunk to even understand half of it. He was sleepy, he just wanted to curl up on his futon and drown in unconsciousness. But no~ Yumichika wasn't about to let this one slide. Even though he knew his friend was drunk and won't remember any of what's going on but it made him feel better.. so much better.

"You can't just run around drinking and.. and.. doing ugly things with God knows who.." the fifth seat complained as he went into their bathroom, getting a wet piece of cloth to clean his friend up like he has always done when his friend was drunk and when he went back into their shared bedroom he found Ikkaku already shirtless, lying on his futon one arm draped over his eyes obviously too tired and irritated by Yumichika's bragging.

Nope. You guessed it. That didn't stop Yumichika. "And what the hell am I going to say to captain Zaraki while you recover from your hangover?" he kept going even as he sat down beside the bald shinigami running the cloth on his neck first. "And you smell like digested food!" yes. He meant 'shit' by that. He kept his soft strokes on the other's skin moving up to his jaw line down to those broad shoulders he loved so much, then further down his slightly muscular chest. Needless to say Ikkaku was enjoying his friend's soft nature. Even Yumichika was enjoying himself as he slid the cloth further down to his best friend's abdomen but he had yet to stop nagging.

Ikkaku could barely stand Yumichika by now but the thing that really made him tick is when his partner bitterly stated that he was "a bald beast". Ikkaku swung his arm in an attempt to push his flamboyant partner away. Though Yumichika was in luck as he ducked before it made contact with him. He knew how strong and vicious Ikkaku could be, but he was drunk which made his movement a lot slower. He frowned at the third seat before moving back to his futon, crawling over to it since it was right next to Ikkaku's. Unknown to him, his partner was staring at his behind. As soon as he settled, be began bringing out his lotion bottles, squeezing a generous amount in the palm of his hand before spreading it all over his bright, beautiful skin. Giving his partner a chance to calm down before throwing in the next blow. And he's not going to stop until Ikkaku has apologized drunk or not. All the while his partner was staring at him, hypnotized by the scent these lotions emitted, thankful in his drunken that the fifth seat had actually shut up. But that short lived when the raven started again "and if you think for one second that I'll-Ah!" he's been cut off by a firm hand around his ankle dragging him towards it's owner roughly shoving him on the other's bed. "I-Ikkaku~ what the h-" he's been cut off again by the same large hand holding his face in a strong grip, squeezing his cheeks closer to his teeth, he shifted his eyes up to see the expression on his friend's face. It was a mixture of lust and irritation, his eyes clouded with the effect of absorbing too much alcohol.

"Shut up Yumi, just fuckin' shut up!" Ikkaku said the last part with more force. Yumichika was getting nervous. Ikkaku was so much stronger than him and he knew it, and besides he couldn't hurt Ikkaku even if his life depended on it.

And before the fifth seat could think of anything thing else he felt the man above him lower his head and just before he could register what his friend's doing, his whole body shivered with pleasure as Ikkaku sniffed under the fifth seat's ear and down his neck. "ya smell so good Yumi~" Ikkaku breathed into his ear before flicking his tongue along his ear shell. "I've been holding back for so long," Ikkaku whispered seductively Making Yumichika's body heat up instantly.

"What?" The fifth seat was confused, nervous and turned on. He was desperately trying to understand what his vicious friend meant by _"holding back?"_ Being so lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help the whimper escaping his lips as his best friend sucked the skin around his neck and everywhere near it passionately "W-What are you doing, I-Ikkak-uh~?" Yumichika breathed. In response, Ikkaku's erection stiffened more. Hearing his friend breathe out his name like that was such a turn on.

"God, Yumi~ say't again.."

"A-Ah, say what?"

Ikkaku held the fifth seat's arms, pining them above his head and brining his lips closer to Yumichika's, whispering huskily, "My name." Yumichika froze. Ikkaku was so close; he was so very close that he couldn't help but wish for him to kiss him and violate his lips. But it was like Ikkaku was making a silent deal. No submission. No kiss. Yumichika wanted him, he wanted him so badly it hurt. But he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of his drunken friend, even if he was mad at him. His thoughts were cut short again by Ikkaku's impatient knee, rubbing Yumichika's member slightly, Forcing the smaller man to moan out his name.

He didn't even have the chance to breath as his vicious friend claimed his lips in a rough, urgent kiss. And the raven-haired man could do nothing but enjoy it. He didn't feel as nervous as before; maybe because he just felt hornier?

Maybe this was his only chance. Maybe if he let Ikkaku do this now, he won't thirst for him as much.

He wasn't thinking straight. His throbbing cock was being rubbed and squeezed by the man he loved so much and just now he became aware of how sensitive he is. The kiss became more intense as Ikkaku poked his tongue out, demanding entrance to his friend's wet carven. This got him breathless, making him gasp for air and from pleasure, allowing Ikkaku's tongue to invade the wet carven; running it along his teeth first before letting his tongue play with the fifth seat's begging one. It started out passionate and very intense, driving the smaller male to jerk his hips up to meet Ikkaku's, pressing their erections together making Ikkaku groan and lower his left hand to hold his friend's hip in place, his right hand still pining the raven's hands above his head.

Due to their intense make-out, saliva dripped down the corner of the beautiful man's lips, which Yumichika would usually consider gross but not in this particular situation. Nope, not when it included Ikkaku. That in his opinion is too hot to be gross.

Yumichika panted into the kiss as he felt Ikkaku's hot muscle become sloppier against his. It was becoming slower too, and he could feel the pressure of Ikkaku's body on his increase and before he knew it the third seat was snoring into his mouth "What the hell Ikkaku?!" Yumichika pushed his larger friend off him, making him lay on his back with the fifth seat supporting himself on his chest. Yumichika stared at his partner's sleeping face, feeling his heart beat and ache. He couldn't help how much he loved him, and it hurts him an awful lot knowing his feelings will never be returned. But he couldn't help but think about what the third seat said, _"…holding back"_ was it lust? Or was he just simply stating that he was holding back on shutting him up?


End file.
